Dominate Female: Echizen, Ryoka
by guardain of the worlds
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own prince of tennis only the characters i create. Hope you like my first story and bring on the critisim! I kind of stretched the personalies adding on sorta but, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was early... way to early in fact... The birds had just started to chirp and the sun rose from behind the horizon. Ryoka walked along the gates of Rikkai inspecting her 'soon to be rivals'. Not really caring just trying to kill time... although who thinks going to a school at the crack of dawn was a good time killer? Especially one so far away as this one. Yawning she managed to find the tennis courts, it wasn't that hard all she had to do was follow the beautiful noise of a ball hitting concrete.

The boys seemed to just start practice seeing as the nets were being set up by the first years. Blinking she looked around at all the boys... there was a lot she guessed a 100 or so. _Impressive.. _is all she thought examining the boys warming up. Sitting on the bleachers she made sure to be out of the way as some of them decided to run laps around the courts. Resting her head on her hands she watched as some more boys joined them. _They must be regulars since the atmosphere seemed to intensify as the others bowed to them._ She cocked her head _I wonder if they're really good? I wish I could test their strength. _Smiling she tried to contain her excitement however, she calmed down _How do I know if they're even that great? _Slyly she picked up her racket and walked towards them.

"Ano I was wondering who would like to play a match with me." The boys stopped surprised at the girl wearing a cocky smile.

"Hey this is no place for a girl!" One of them yelled walking closer to her.

"Come on it would be fun unless you're afraid of losing?" Her monotoned face turned into a smirk.

"Please a girl like you wouldn't stand against me. I almost made it as a regular!" Putting his thumb on his chest he replied with arrogance. She just rolled her eyes.

"Almost... I don't know why you're bragging since you didn't make it.. But maybe you'll be a little fun... What do you say how about it." Ryoka walked to one side of the court.

"Fine since the regulars aren't here I'll be glad to face you girlie!" She kept a straight face to hide the disappointment. _Man and I thought there were regulars around here, oh well I need a warm up anyways. _

"What's your name girl?"

"Ryoka... Echizen, Ryoka." Smirking, the guy had no idea who she really was and what power she held.

"I'm Masa, Kint and prepare to lose girl." Before he bounced the ball he held a smirk, "You know now that I look at you, your hot why not go on a date with me if I win."

"Yadda... I don't date cocky bastards like you." He frowned and bounced the ball.

"Well see..." He throw the ball and served it to the left corner. _Not bad but, not good ether. _

She returned it easily gaining a point.

"Love- 15" The ref called out. Gripping the another ball Masa was mad.

"Fine try this." He served it faster still she reached it easily.

"Love- 30"

"Come on Masa-san give me your best." Ryoka stood cockily as he served again.

"Love- 40" Ryoka sighed knowing this game was going to be boring.

Masa just growled, how dare she make a fool of him. Serving again she returned it easily as he became more pissed.

"1 game to love Ryoka to serve!'

"What the hell are you?" He yelled. Smiling she served the ball scoring a perfect ace.

"15-Love"

* * *

Needless to say she won easily, her racket was slung over her shoulders as she looked over to Masa who was panting, lying on the concrete.

"I wish I could say it was a good game but, I would be lying." With that she walked away to the courts door. About to open it a ball went flying at her. Swiftly she caught it turning back to the boy. Glaring she bounced the ball.

"How embarrassing not only have you brought shame to you but, to the name of your team. Take your defeat as gracefully as you can and remember a defeat makes you stronger if you learn from the mistakes you made. Got it?"

"H-hai" he replied hastily. Her intense glare disappeared as she nodded a good-bye.

She exited the court looking to left meeting the stare from 8 guys. Turning she gave a bow.

"Gomen it seems I have over stepped my limits. I should have request a match with you properly before I took action. I admit I was too blind by the excitement of playing someone good."  
"As long as you realize your mistake." She gave a small chuckle at the boy with the cap.

"Your right I shouldn't expect so much." Winking this caught some of them off guard.

"Maybe I could have a match with one of you all some other time." She locked eyes with the blue haired boy as he smiled kindly back.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Echizen, Ryoka."

"Echizen!! you mean your related to that brat Ryoma?" One yelled.

"Hai thats my little brother... If I remember correctly he beat you." She pointed to the cap guy.

Frowning he just grunted.

"Aw! Its not that bad I heard it was a great match Sanada-san."

"How do you know is name?"

"My brother told me of his matches also his teams; your Renji, Yanagi the one who played Inui."

"You are correct" She smiled softly

"I have great respect for you all thats why I wanted to play at least one of you. Honestly my brother's story got me excited... it seems to have got me in trouble though."

The blue haired laughed whole heartedly

"Not at all in fact I would be more than happy to face you."

"Honto!! Arigato! I'll keep that in mind for are next meeting. I have to go, school is about to start and I need to make it back to Seigaku."

"You mean you came all the way here just for a match"

"Hai its not that bad I just came from the airport." She shrugged and grabbed her stuff.

"Bye boys" She waved starting to run off

"Yukimaru" Sanada started

"Yes I know what a cock aura she holds but she is quite the interesting little girl don't you think."  
"She's also sexy was I the only who noticed her curves and that nice flat stomach!"

"Niou! Behave yourself." Hiroshi, Yagyuu

"I agree though" Bunta jumped in slyly smiling

"Puri~"

Jackal blushed slightly realizing he also noticed.

"Ha-ha Jackal-sempai thought so too" Kirihara laughed

"That's enough everyone get to practice." Sanada yelled

Yukimaru smirked at his fukutaicho knowing that Sanada had some thoughts to the situation and from what he could tell they were definitely naughty. Sanada looked to his captain.

"Nani?"

"Oh you know Sanada already picturing that girl doing something naughty." He immediately grew a blush at his captain catching him but, shook it off.

"Though I can't blame you were all boys of a certain age and its natural." Yukimaru said laughing and joining the others leaving Sanada alone. _That damn sadist_ he cursed silently.

* * *

I ran all the way from Rikkai Dai enjoying the nice morning breeze. I made it to Seigaku with time to spare. Walking I looked at my new school, _eh_ _its just another school nothing to be too excited over_. I shrugged going to find the tennis courts. _Now If I was a tennis court where would I be_...I stopped and listened to my surroundings, the wind carried the sound of the tennis balls hitting the court. _What a welcoming sign_... Stepping up my walk I hurried to find Ryoma-nii.

_Finally,_ I thought happily watching the scurrying of first years as some commanded them. Going unnoticed I leaned against the railing my arms crossing against the horizontal pole running along the fence. A smile appeared across my face as I found Ryoma-nii surrounded by the regulars he told me about. _If I recall that one with the red head is Kikumaru, Eiji and that one with the spikes in Takeshi, Momoshiro_. Giggling they currently had Ryoma in a head lock. Apparently I giggled to loud since someone approached me.

"Outsiders aren't allowed." The boy was 6 feet 2 inches... maybe. With glasses blocking my view of his eyes. I smirked at him and turned my head to the side.

"I understand that, sorry to prove you wrong, I'm a new student here so I am not categorized as an outsider." He looked at me shocked.

"Where is your uniform then?"

"I still need to pick it up aside from that, I thought this outfit was presentable for my first day." I stepped back as he examined me. I had a dark green short skirt on with a whit tank top along with my dark green jacket, also my black tennis shoes. He blushed and looked away scribbling notes. I giggled slightly I just couldn't help myself.

"Inui what's going on." The boy with brown hair and glasses asked coming over, the captain... Tezuka, Kunimitsu.

"Hello and thank you" I said bowing

"Thank you?"

"For taking care of my younger brother I know he's a pain."

"Who is your younger brother miss..."  
"Echizen, Ryoka" I smirked as Inui looked at me surprised Tezuka just examined me.

"HONTO!!! O-chibi has an older sister!?" Eiji yelled bouncing over to me. I don't know how he got outside the court that fast, or when he joined the conversation. Never the less I received wide eyed responses from a lot of people, some just looked over. Eiji quickly pulled me into the court before I could register what happened.

"Onee-chan?" He asked star struck.

"Yo" I replied waving my hand happily. Suddenly I was being glomped by my brother who squeezed my stomach. I patted his head as the regulars smiled at us.

"Kawaii! Nya!!!" Eiji said with water eyes, "Brother and sister reunited" I sweat dropped at his response.

"Eiji there's no need to cry"  
"Huh? How do you know my name?" I sighed feeling a little bit of deja vu.

"I know all of you... sorta... my brother talks about you a lot! That's why I want to thank you all for taking care for him!"

"Its no problem really" Oishi replied

"Still thank you very, very mu_c_h!!" I bowed, well as far as Ryoma would let, he was still attached to my hip.

"He-he I never knew Echizen cared that much about us." Momo said pulling Ryoma into a head lock... again. I just smiled while Tezuka walked over to me.

"What class are you going to be in Echizen-chan?"

"I believe its yours Ryuzaki-sensei mentioned you being in my class."

"Aw! Lucky you get to be with Ry-chan." Eiji complained

"Its alright Eiji we'll see each other sometime! Ry-chan... now thats new"

"So does that mean I get to call you that" His eyes sparkled

"Why not."

"Hey no far." Momo whined

"Everyone can call me that Momo-chan." I replied as he went to hug me.

"Yay Ry-chan so kawaii." I just smiled the only thing I could do.

"Hey minna the bells about to ring we're gonna be late." Taka said quietly. The regulars left as quickly as they could, running off to change. Ryoma gave me one last hug as he went off after them.

* * *

Ryoka had a typical first day, she had to introduce herself, got a lot of guys ogling over her, girls wanted to killer, and all that great stuff. She received her uniform after school while the guys had there practice. Waiting by the school's entrance she leaned against the wall waiting for Ryoma. Hearing footsteps she turned to face who ever was coming in hopes that it was her brother, unexpectedly Tezuka was in his place.

"Tezuka gomen I thought you were my brother coming."

"Its fine though Ryoma won't be joining you Eiji and Momo seemed to have stolen him off without giving him a chance to protest." She sighed, _No wonder Ryoma called them hyperactive... _

"Ah, well I guess I should be off then." She picked her bag up and suspended it on her shoulders.

"Echizen-chan would you mind going to the library with me since we have that project due next Friday I thought I could help you." Tezuka blurted out, _Why did I ask that and in such of a desperate way._

"Really that would be great."


	2. The Captain and Her

Tezuka and Ryoka walked side by side in intermediate silence. Occasionally holding a conversation but, for only a few minutes. Reaching the library the two sat down bringing their materials out.

"So what animal are you going to do I was thinking a wolf would be interesting."

"I was thinking of the same animal." I replied as she pouted to my response. She's cute when she does that.

"Well thats unlucky one of use will have to pick another animal."

"Or we could be partners." Partners what am I thinking Tezuka get a hold of yourself I just met her. Though I want her... I will admit, body, mind, and soul. I need to make an impression on her now, knowing the male population she's surrounded by if I don't do something someone else will.

"That's true Tora-sensei said we could, so that means will get it done just as fast. Tezuka, Kunimitsu you have a partner." She grabbed my hand and shook it playfully, "Hey I'll start finding books you should start with the poster design." She commanded, well that's rare I'm usually the one to make orders. Another characteristic I like about her. Smart, beautiful, actually takes care of her well being, independent, and most definitely_** not**_ a fan girl!!! I'm not afraid of my feelings for her, well... only if I know about them. Expressing this feeling is going to be harder than just thinking about it. I have to do something soon or I fear bottling them up will only do more harm. However for now I will work on the project at hand and see were this leads me.

* * *

"Momo-chan, Eiji-sempai why did you have to steal me away I wanted to see my sister." Ryoma complained

"Aw chibi that's exactly who were going to see Fuji sent me a text stating she's at the library with Bucho!" Eiji answered eagerly. Momo had a sly look as Ryoma blinked warily.

"Bucho is already spending time with your sister _**alone,**_I might add." Momo smirked seeing his expression change to aggravated.

"Lead the way sempai's."

"Ho! Ho! This way we go then." Eiji yelled running off.

_A few moments later_

"Hey look there they are and it seems Ry-chan is bossing our bucho around."

"Ne your sisters amazing I've never seem him obey someone else's command." Momo and Eiji stared in awe as Ryoma desperately wanted to take his onee-chan home with him.

"It looks like they're having a good time... Whoa she's **laughing** and bucho **smiled."**

"I'd never thought I'd say those two words with it involving bucho!" Ryoma looked through the glass admitting he too was a little impressed, putting that aside his brother instincts turned on realizing his sister was with a boy. Getting up he headed for the door already decided to take his onee-chan and be on their merry way.

"_O_-chibi what are you doing you'll blow are cover." Momo said as he ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Momo get off!"

"Guys quiet down they could spot us." Eiji pleaded as he kept his crouched position out of view from anyone in the library.

Ryoma and Momo wrestled for a bit until a policeman came by asking them what was going on. Reports were called in about three teenage stalkers hanging around the library. Turning pale white the three scurried off as the policeman chased after.

* * *

"Hey Tezuka-san," she called out to me as I looked over to her, "What do you think of about getting a live view of wolves and take are own notes. Will get more points if we make it more personalized right? And I'm sure we can ask the zookeepers some questions."

I looked at her shocked but replied monotoned, "What an outstanding idea," besides I can use this to get closer to her.

"Great how bout we go on Sunday there's no practice for you right and the sooner the better." I nodded as she happily went back to her book and scribbled some more notes. Unbelievable it seems she's unknowingly given me a chance to get her to be mine and so soon too. Smirking I had a few things I would have to try later.

Splitting up I made my way to the house were I know my family awaited for me. _Shoot its past 7 I bet they've eaten without me._ Hurrying I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

"I'm home sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Aw Ryoka I'm so happy your home and just in time for dinner too." My mother hugged me giving me a kiss. Setting my stuff down I joined the rest of my family at dinner.

"Welcome back Ryoka"

"Nanako its great to see you again" we hugged as I took my place next to her.

"Man everything looks great." Grabbing some meat I looked over to dad and Ryoma who had their arms crossed. "Nani? What'd I do"

"Onee-chan why were you so close to bucho today."

"Close??? Oh today he was just helping me settle in. Get accustom to school."

" I mean after that at the library." I chocked on my food.

"You spied on me!!!!!"

"Momo-chan and Eiji-sempai brought me there and I just happen to see you there with bucho." He pouted as I stared sighing

"We have a project to do in class, It's nothing I promise. And come on I just got here I need to at least unpack before I start anything!" Ryoma nodded as I giggled patting him on the head. "Though we're going to the zoo on Sunday for more research maybe... just maybe its a date"

"Onee-chan" he whined

"Kidding," I looked over to dad, "Now whats wrong with you."

"Tch, you didn't come home right away I thought you would want to see your old man."

I twitched... Man my dads weird and cranking over stupid things.

"Isn't a good thing I went to school?"

"I understand, raising you and this is how you treat me." I twitched again... he's serious about this isn't he.

"Now dear, leave your daughter alone she'll have plenty of time to spend with you later. For now let's eat!" I smiled as she nodded back, thanks mom you da best!

* * *

"Man I never knew I had so much stuff." I said to Karupin.

"Mreow" He seemed to agree, three hours of unpacking how annoying.

"Hey sis!" Ryoma called entering my room, "You done packing?"

"Yeah just finished."

"Good cause I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" He gave me a cute pout look.

"Of course you can since Momo-chan and Eiji ran away with you I couldn't see you all that much." He looked at me and smirked.

"I bet you're a little happy that you spent more time with bucho." I froze and twitched but, kept silent trying to think of a response.

"That... Well... None of your business Ryoma-nii." Smooth Ryoka smooth... He just laughed at me.

"Nice comeback-" He was cut off by yawning.

"Yeah, yeah lets go to sleep."

Ryoma agreed and joined me in bed as we fell asleep as Karupin lied between us.


	3. The game has begun

The sun was shining as the birds whistled a happy tune letting everyone know the day has begun. One little blue bird landed on a branch near an open window and started to sing. Its cheery tune was lively as its heart was put into it... well that was until an unexpected pillow was lunged at the the blue bird. The bird was chased away as Ryoka appeared at the window with anger in her eyes.

"Thats right! Fly away! Teach you to sing in the morning!" Slamming the window Ryoma jolted looking towards his fuming sister.

"Still not a morning person huh?" He asked, rhetorical of course. Grumbling Ryoka marched herself to her bathroom trying to calm down. Ryoma looked to Karupin as he cocked his head.

"Mreow!"

"Yeah I know you don't like birds ether."

* * *

"Stupid bird..." I mumbled taking a spot at the table next to Ryoma-nii. Twitching my father let out a howl, laughing at my misfortune.

"You wanna peace old man!!!" I threatened with my butter knife.

"Now Nanjiro leave are vampire alone." Mom said patting me on the head.

"Moooooo~mmmm I'm not a kid stop patting my head." I pouted slightly with crumbs on my face.

"When you stop leaving food all over your face I'll cease my patting." Swiftly she cleaned my mouth with her little white rag. Sighing I knew I couldn't win I will always be her baby.

"Onee-chan! Hurry up Momo's here for us!" Ryoma yelled running outside.

"Hey!!! Don't leave me!" I yelled reaching for my bag, while stuffing another peace of toast in my mouth, "Bye Guys see you later."

Running out I saw Ryoma jumping on the back of Momo's bike as I ran for the front. Skillfully I landed preciously on the middle of the handle bars. "Yosh lets go!"

"Ne Ryoma is your sister always this happy in the mornings." Momo asked.

"Trust me this is better than when she wakes up." He replied pointing to a pillow lying out in the grass. "That was her attempted to hit a poor defenseless bird."

"Well that damn thing shouldn't try to wake me up. So its naturally at fault for provoking me." Momo laughed at my logic as Ryoma sighed. We took off towards school in record time seeing as the guys were going to be late for practice.

* * *

"Ah shit we are so late!" Momo yelled running to the locker rooms along with Ryoma-nii. I laughed lightly knowing even if they rush, it would still ended up as them being in trouble.

"Saa... Echizen-chan how good to see you this morning."

"Fuji-kun I told you Ry-chan, Echizen is my brother." I replied winking at him.

"Fine Ry-chan, so whats this I hear about a date with bucho." I twitched.

"Its more like project partners, besides who told you about this?"

"A little bird." I twitched again... Damn birds

"Eiji-kun right?"

"Maybe." He replied opening his eyes slightly, just a glimpse of his cerulean blue eyes. "I wonder what will happen, will you break through our bucho's heart."

Staring back at him I narrowed my eyes, what was this sly fox thinking? "Fuji-kun now lets not jinx anything or is that what your hoping?"

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just a simple spectator." He said laughing putting back his usual smile, just in time for Eiji to pop in.

"Ry-chan kawaii!" I was spun around by the force of the red head.

"Hi Eiji-kun."

"Have you come to watch us play, nya?" His big chocolate eyes pleaded.

"How can I say no when you look at me like that."

"Yay!! Now come on." I was pulled away, looking back I saw Fuji smirk and headed to the lockers.

"Guess who's here Ho! Ho!"

"Good morning minna!!!" I yelled happily, what can I say Eiji's contagious.

"Hi Ry-chan" Oishi responded along with the rest.

"Good morning Miss Echizen." Ryuzaki-sensei smirked devilishly.

"He-llo sensei." I gulped out clinging to Eiji scared of the vibes she was sending off.

"Glad you could join us I have a special warm up for the regulars." She scanned the boys with mischievous intent. We all shook... well besides Tezuka who was beside her. "Today were working on speed control." She said pointing to a chart. "You will have x amount of seconds to reach one ball before another one is hit to you. As you can see these areas here marked with circles are the safe areas to hit them back. You must hit them in those specific areas or else you fail. And we all know what happens when you do.

"This is my latest concoction Inui's ultimate juice." He pulled out a mug of murky purple-blue mixture laughing evilly. The regulars turned stone white in fear of the drink, I just shivered.

"So is everyone ready Taka your up."

"Y-y-yes ma'am." He sounded timid until he grabbed his racket, "LETS DO THIS BABY!!!"

"Honto Taka'a so cool! Thats the spirit face the challenge head on!" I yelled gaining shocked looks, "What his vibes are hard to resist."

"Nya, kawaii!" He jumped me again.

**As everyone went it seemed no one escaped the deadly wrath of Inui's ultimate juice. Finally Ryoka was up with determination she vowed to not drink the juice in fear she would end up like the rest, passed out on the court. **

"Alright bring it Ryuzaki-sensei!!!" She hit the ball as I sprinted to it, returning it to its correct spot.

After about five Ryuzaki had picked up her speed making me run everywhere to return the balls. So far so good... and 3 more to go and I'll be safe from that horrible concoction. Just as I reached one another went flying past.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" I yelled hitting it back, "Ha! I did it!"

"Not quite." I gulped noticing I hit it to the wrong area. Tears streamed down my face, "Do I have to."

"Come on its not that bad." Fuji said patting my shoulder, yeah says the sadist who is immune to it.

"Here you go." Inui gave me a glass.

"Fine, well it was nice being alive." I chugged it down clinching my eyes shut. A few seconds went by so I opened one eye. "Hmmm... Hey! It...." I couldn't finish my sentence as I tumbled to the ground.

* * *

Slowly I came back to the world as my eyes saw a white ceiling with florescent lights. Man how embarrassing being knocked out by some funky drink, sheesh. I sat up looking around noting that I was resting in the nurses office.

"I'm glad your awake"

"Eep! Tezuka-kun I didn't see you there."

Calming my heart I sat back propping myself on my elbows.

"Of course its a job for a captain to see after his members, that includes classmates."

"Wow how chivalrous of you." I replied fully lying back on the bed, "I appreciate your concern you may leave now if you want, I'll be in class soon." I heard Tezuka get up assuming to leave, unexpectedly I felt his presence hover over me. Opening my eyes I saw him stare back into mine.

"Is there something you would like?" He didn't respond just grabbed my hands with his.

Slowly he leaned down to let are noses touch, almost wavering on his decision. We stayed for a few minutes he, with closed eyes while I stared at his lips. They were so close almost touching, sometimes they would come closer as he would breathe. So taunting I wonder if he even knows what he's doing. Suddenly he opened his eyes looking deeply into mine, making me blush. Leaning forward he gently kissed me, not fully just barely touching in a teasing manor. Smirking he sat up getting off the bed and walking to the door. Turning around he gave me a indecisive look.

"Hurry or will miss 2nd period too." Jumping up I joined him on our way to math. Looking at him he kept his focus in front, I gave a sly smile. Challenged accepted lets see who will crack first.

* * *

**Alright chapter 3 is done thanks for reading. Tell me if you like it or not!!! I'll get juicer in the later chapters don't worry the game has jus begun MUAHAHAHHAHAH! (Cough)**


	4. A new friend or just a hinderance

WOOT and here is to another chapter. Even though it took forever!!!! Sorry!!!! I hope you like and please tell me if you want something to change or have an opinion! I would love to hear it... well read it!!!

* * *

I swear Narni-sensei couldn't get anymore boring, honestly I never thought there was this level of boredom. Well I guess it should be expected for the History of Generality. Now I understand the ideas of the blunt and general idealism but, come on this is the third day we've talked about it! Trust me we get it!

I grabbed my head and slumped down hitting me desk. The pencil I had held in my mouth slipped out rolling away. It hit the ground, damn that meant I was going to have to reach for it. I extended my arm however, I couldn't reach it. Lucky someone saw my dilemma and grabbed it for me.

"Here I think you dropped this." A boy with sparkling blue eyes whispered to me.

"Thanks I was to pass out from boredom and my stupid pencil fell as a result." He laughed.

"I know I didn't think someone could drag out a lesson for this period of time."

"Right so your Hoji Himoto?"

"Close its actually Hoji Himito."

"Ah! Gomen I'm so bad with names.

"That's fine and your Echizen-chan?"

"Ry-chan is better I'll get confused with my brother if you call me that."

"Well nice to meet -

"Echizen and Hoji is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class." Narni-sensei yelled moving his glasses, we kept silent until I was the first to speak.

"Of course we were just agreeing that generality is sometimes confused with the false pretenses."

"Ah! Well I admire your efforts and must say that is the first time I've heard that excuse. Still I expect to see you both in detention tomorrow morning."

Hoji and I just groaned deciding not to argue with him, what an asshole stupid sensei. I laid back in my seat with me arms crossed as I saw a note land on my lap. Opening it read:

_Nice try! I thought that was a good excuse! It would have worked if it was on any other teacher. Hey want to eat lunch with me today?_

Grabbing my pencil I replied:

**Ha! Thanks. I thought it was going to work too... Um I was suppose to sit with Eiji and everyone else so idk.**

Throwing it back he quickly responded:

_Please! Just for the day! I really need help in chem and I heard you're really good! It would mean a lot._

I sighed knowing that Eiji would pout and my brother would be upset on the other hand, it could make things interesting. I wonder how Tezuka would act if I didn't sit with them. So I made my decision:

**Alright I'll meet you at the Chem room after the bell.**

Smiling he said nothing more as we anxiously waited for the last 10 minutes of class to be over.

* * *

I placed my bag in my seat while taking my bento. I looked to my right noticing Tezuka hadn't got here yet. In fact I wonder where he was last period, his meeting sure did take a while. Oh well, I shrugged my shoulders and left the classroom he'll find out during lunch.

"Hey Ry-chan you ready!" He asked charmingly, some how I think chem wasn't on the agenda anymore.

"Yeah, where are we going to eat?" He gracefully took my hand leading me towards the roof.

We passed by some freshman as they looked shocked to see me. Having no time to say anything I just waved. The three boys blushed and looked away while the two girls laughed at them. Going up the stairs we finally made it to the roof, quickly I let go of his hand finding a spot. Placing my chem book on the ground next to my bento I looked to Hoji.

"So what should we start with." I asked opening the book. Analyzing his face I could tell he looked surprised that I was actually following through on studying. I smirked, boys have a one track mind. Smiling he returned back to normal putting a cool smile.

"Alright how about the chem homework we had to do. The worksheet confused me so lets start there." I nodded as he sat down next to me. Instantly we got to work, occasionally cracking jokes and eating are lunch.

Meanwhile...

"Nya!? Where's Ry-chan!" Eiji bounced up and down

"Calm down I'm sure she's just busy." Oishi's pleas didn't help the over reactive red head.

"Busy!! Aren't we her friends! She should have told us!" Kaidoh sighed at his sempai.

"Eiji we'll just see her at practice." Fuji compromised with his usual smile, however his thoughts wondered to what a mischievous predicament would come out of this.

"Fine lets eat I'm starving."

"Great idea Eiji-sempai! Lets eat!" Momo yelled stuffing his face, with Taka eating quietly next to him. All the regulars sat around including Ryoma, who was thinking about his big sis... maybe she was with Tezuka seeing as he wasn't there.

"Hey Tezuka." Taka spoke bring Ryoma's attention to his bucho, realizing his sister wasn't there.

"Have you seen my sister bucho?" He asked as Tezuka sat down.

"No I was in a class meeting so I didn't see her all period. I thought she was going to be here." Replying calmly, secretly he felt a ping in his heart wondering where she was.

"Ummm... Sempai's we know where Ry-chan is." Kachiro said with a blush.

"Yeah she went to the roof with some guy." Katsuo continued.

"He was pulling her along she only had time to wave at us." Horio finished as the guys blushed.

The regulars stared in Awe, well everyone except Fuji and Tezuka; though on the inside they were curious. Eiji of course acted out first.

"What!?!?!?!? Waaaaaaa she's found a boyfriend." He sniffled thinking the worst.

"Now. Now. I'm sure thats not the case she's only been here for a week." Once again Oishi was to the rescue making him calm.

"I agree though I think we should confront her about this." Fuji opened his eyes to meet Tezuka's. "I believe you have class with her next so why don't you interrogate her for us."

Tezuka sighed glaring at Fuji knowing he was thinking up something never the less he complied. "I'll ask her during chem since we're partners."

* * *

"Bye Ry-chan thanks for the help in chem." Hoji said as he gave me as hug. I returned it and headed back into the classroom. Looking around there was no other person except Tezuka leaning against the window as if he was waiting for something... more like a someone and that would be me, I presume.

"Hey Tezuka," I said happily walking to my stuff, "So how was your meeting. I didn't expect it to be that long but, don't worry I have your English work." Still he kept silent as he just watched me, looking to him I waited for a response. Guess I wasn't going to get one, so I bent down rummaging through my stuff.

My heart beats jumped as I noticed a body close to mine, Tezuka had trapped me between the desk and him. Coiling his fingers with mine he bent down to my ear level.

"Why weren't you sitting with us today, the regulars were quite confused?" He whispered heatedly

"A friend asked help in chem and this was the only convenient time to do it."

"You should have told one of us first, you managed to cause an problematic predicament." Moving closer his chest pressed up against my back as I stood up straight.

"I didn't mean to, I will apologize to them at practice." His arms encircled my waist.

"Thats fine but, what do I get since I'm here first and you owe me an apology." Blushing I just turned around putting my head to his chest.

"I am so sorry bucho I should have told you," I hugged him tighter pulling him down to my level. Ever so slowly I gave him a teasing kiss, he parted his lips as I bit his bottom one lightly. Tugging I moved away smirking triumphantly.

"This is a classroom and right now this is the only thing I can give you. Besides other students are coming, lets continue this later." Winking at him, he returned it with a smirked kissing my cheek lightly.

"Tezuka, Echizen your sure here early!" Minito-sensei said

"Hai we were just discussing English work since Tezuka missed it, because of the meeting he attended." I said with a smile as she just smiled back.

"Very well get into your seats. The other students will be here and we must get on with math." She replied strictly

"Hai." We both relied.

Tezuka sat down next to me as he looked at me mouthing 'nice cover up', winking I just mouthed back 'I try'.


	5. Game results

Ryoka and Tezuka walked towards the tennis courts. They had just ended with a math test, both of course passing with flying colors.

"So we do have homework? I thought she was just kidding." Ryoka asked.

"We do. It's pages 105 to 107, evens only 2 through 60."

"Moa~ That's too much! We just had a test." She complained, Tezuka just sighed patting her on the head, "Tezuka I'm not a kid!"

"Gomen it's hard to resist when you pout." He paused and started to walk again, "Besides tomorrow is Saturday no school for you."

"Well I still I have to come... Not for practice but, I got a detention." They stopped again.

"A detention?"

"Yeah over English sensei called Hoji and I out for talking." She replied sheepishly. He seemed to grow angry, at her nonchalantness.

"So this is the boy you decided to skip us for?"

"Yeah and so what! He was just asking for help in chem." Ryoka grew defensive, "Wait how did you even know it was a guy?"

"Three little birds told us." Ryoka twitched, of course he would make a reference to birds.

"Still I don't see why everyone so rilled up I just missed you guys in lunch." Tezuka snapped, throwing her against the wall as he grabbed her forearms.

"Why are you not taking this seriously!? Do you even know Hoji! He is the most notorious player around. He acts nice at first but, he'll only just play with you." He tightened his grip, "Ryoka, I just don't want you to get hurt. I know this is sudden but I like you a lot and it makes me so damn mad that I am like this. Your driving me crazy with the little tease games we do I really want you... so much it hurts."

She sighed at her foolish actions, how could she be so blind to Tezuka liking her. He may be thick as a brick still she noticed the look in his eyes. He let go of her and bent down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Gomen. I shouldn't have played with you, I had a theory on you liking me. I felt like if I played a little tease game you would finally tell me. You did... however I wish I didn't force it out of you like this." She lifted his head up and pulled him so their foreheads touched, "I like you if that makes you feel any better."

Closing her confession with a kiss she put her heart into it letting him know how she truly felt. Personal Tezuka loved this kiss out of the other little taste he had received, he wrapped his arms around her. Ending the kiss the two stayed close.

"Fine then you will be my girlfriend. So that means no more hanging out with Hoji." He commanded, putting a hand in her hair.

"Alright whatever will make my boyfriend happy." She giggled kissing him shortly, "So we should get to practice."

"Hai"

* * *

So lets go over what happened today. Got a detention from talking with a guy named Hoji Himito, then I ate lunch with him. Made the regulars freak out including Tezuka. He confronted me... Twice, then I began his girlfriend. So to summarize it all I call this a productive day. Thinking to myself I heard a bouncy red head yell my way.

"RY-CHAN!!!" Eiji pounced on me bring us both to the ground.

"Hi Kiku-kun." I replied as he grew sparkles in his eyes.  
"Kiku-kun! Nya! I like it!" He pulled us off the pavement and twirled me around.

"Moa~ I'm getting dizzy."

"Eiji please calm down, you don't want Ry-chan to get sick." Oishi stepped in stopping the hyperactive boy. He let me go as he found something else interesting. I just watched him run away... So A.D.D. like.

"Thank you Shi-kun." He blushed realizing my nickname for him.

"It was nothing really. I can't have are newest player getting sick."

"Aw, your sweet and so I'm really a regular now?"

"Hai, Ryuzaki approved of it this morning. It's a surprise to the rest of the regulars so let's wait till sensei comes to tell them." Oishi said in a whisper

"Okay gotcha Shi-kun." Winking I left him blushing again as I walked towards Ryoma-nii along with Taka, Momo, and Kaidoh.

"Hey guys ready for practice?"

"Yeah I'm so pumped!" Momo replied putting an arm around my shoulders

"Hey you baka, what gives you right to act like that with Ry-chan-sempai." Kaidoh stated.

"Aw, Kao-kun I'm sorry if you felt neglected, there's room in my heart for all of you." I interrupted giving him a hug making him blush, I looked to Taka and grinned. " Don't worry Kuwa-kun I have your hug right here." I embraced him as he hugged me back.

"Sis?"

"Hai Ryoma-nii."

"You okay? You seem overly excited about something." I smirked at him and put my finger to my lips.

"Its a secret! Though you'll find out soon just listen to Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Alright everyone we have some exciting news! From now on Echizen, Ryoka will not only practice with us but, accompanying us in our matches!"

"That means... RY-CHAN IS A REGULAR!!!" Eiji shouted along with Momo.

"Will get to see more of you, thats great!" Oishi added, "Don't you agree Fuji."

"Hai how great indeed." Fuji locked eyes with me as I saw his cerulean blue orbs, he's planning something.... best not to let my guard down.

"Now listen up lets get to practice! Next week we have are first competition!"

"HAI" We all responded rilled up.

* * *

Walking away from the rest of the team I went to the water fountains. The cold water felt good on my sweaty skin as I cleaned off my face. Unexpectedly someone approached me.

"So how did you do it?" It was Fuji who asked, "You must be an excellent seductress since this is the first time I've seen Tezuka fall for someone this hard."

"Seductress I have no idea what your talking about." The boy moved closer, as I took steps back to try and keep the distance between us.

"I saw how he embraced you, I am fully impressed with your talents."

"Talents? Fuji Shusuke I am positive the only thing I posses talent in is tennis." He chuckled still progressing towards me.

"Really now? nave behaver will only go so far, you must know what you did."

"Did, if you mean my actions, honestly I was winging it the whole time." I smiled gently, "It was his choice and besides he started our little game, I would never force someone to do anything they didn't want to do."

His eyes opened as he acted too swiftly for me to defend myself. Lunging at me I fell backwards as my knees gave out, from the edge of the fountain. Slammed against the marble I winced at the jolt. Fuji put is hands by my head boxing me in. His eyes meet mine trying to read me.

"Fuji your sadistic ways are out in the open what will happen to your reputation if your exposed."

"My reputation and what about yours my dear Ry-chan."

"Outsiders speculation never really meant anything to me, people should mind their own business."

"How true, I may have underestimated you I believe I can trust you with are dear bucho." I stared at him with shock...

"You bastard! You were testing me!"

"Yes and you passed with flying colors."

"Well if your done can you get me out of this, since you happened to have trapped me here." He softy chuckled

"Alright let's go I'm sure Tezuka's wondering where you went off to."

"So does this mean I am accepted, sensei?" I asked teasingly

"For now... Be on your guard for pop quizzes, however." He walked away... Fuji is defiantly someone to watch out for and no matter what he must not know my weaknesses.

"So what took you so long I was starting to get worried?" Tezuka asked the flustered girl who just gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I had to dry myself off since I accidentally slipped into the fountain."

"You slipped?"

"Ha! Yup I'm so clumsy."

"It was Fuji wasn't it." She stiffened and waved her hands defensively.  
"Why w-would you suspect that."

"I saw him walk by and he said somethings about 'I approve' as he continued by."

"Oh it was nothing he was just being a good friend, even if he's a sadistic bastard."

"Ryoka." He looked at his girlfriend in an apologetic gaze, she just sighed cupping his cheek.

"Don't worry love, I still would have stuck around even if he didn't approve. Are feelings should be the main decision makers not anyone else's."

"Your right I just hope he didn't scare you too much, he goes to the extreme."

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself." He just nodded kissing the girl tenderly she returned it but pulled back quickly. "I know you don't like PDA attention so well keep this on the down low. Don't worry I'm okay with that besides it makes it more romantic. Like secret lovers"

She giggled at her cliché statement. He just looked at her with a soft expression. She was so understanding it made him care for her even more. Kissing her cheek once more he started to walk to the main entrance.

"I bet your brother is worried as well lets go shall we."

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning....

Typical morning scenario cuss words echoed through the house as the birds scattered away. Every morning more birds came and Ryoka swore they were laughing at her. She loved animals she really did, especially cats since they typical shared the same hatred for birds. Karupin rubbed his mistress's hand almost like a consultant, she sighed picking up the fur ball.

"I know deep breaths, I'm just cranky that I have to go to detention today."

"Mreow." He replied purring, she placed the cat down.

"Go get my brother up he's gotta get up for practice."

Karupin ran off to wake up the boy.


	6. Things are better after detention

okay for once i will add a authors note or whatever. Sorry i havent updated in a while, school is a pain in the ass and my really close friend's mom just died. She was like my second mom so its pretty devistating to me too. But not to be all too depressed i hope you like this chapter and its a little longer the others, only by a couple lines lol. But message me about anything if my stories need improvement

Disclaimer: No duh i dont own it just my OCs like Ry-chan ^ ^

* * *

Nanjiro was laughing again... He found it incredibly funny that his daughter managed to get detention. She stared at the old man annoyed trying to figure out how he was laughing about this situation while normal parents would be concerned. Karupin noticed his mistress's annoyance so he sprung into action. He pounced on Nanjiro's faces as he bit his nose.

"He-he thanks Karupin." She giggled happily as Ryoma joined her.

"Ready to go Onee-chan?"

"If I must, might as well get this over with. Besides its only a hour and a half I'll just sleep through it."

"What about that Hoji kid aren't you worried he'll bother you." Ryoma question his sister with concern.

"I'll be fine I just tell him straight up that I would appreciate if he would leave me alone and that I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend since when." Dammit... She cursed silently wasn't suppose to let anyone know yet.

"Yesterday and Tezuka asked are you mad I didn't tell you." The boy just smirked at his flustered sister.

"Never knew bucho had it in him and I'm not mad. Its better than any other boy."

Ryoka just rolled her eyes at her brothers acceptance and made her way out the door.

"Alright then lets go bucho is still going to make you run laps even though he's dating me." He turned white as he realized the wrath that bucho would bring about if he was late... once again.

* * *

Opening the sliding doors to room 207 I noticed then room was practically empty. Out of the whole room there was a teacher's desk and three student desks; also a big board saying 'Detention'. Sighing I locked eyes with Hoji as he smirked at me, next to him his friend stared at me too. Rolling my eyes I just walked towards them and took the unoccupied seat next to him. Both guys had desire emitting from them... Oh joy. Stuck with two perverts and a teacher that doesn't care anymore than we do.

"Listen up we have to spend this early morning detention because you all couldn't behave like the rest of the students. So just sit there and the hour and half will be over before you know it and then we can get out to continue are day. Any lip and I'll just write you suspension slip and be done with it." With that said sensei sat down and opened a book to preoccupy himself with.

I took out some paper and continued with thoughts on what I would ask the zoo keeper tomorrow. All the facts we need about wolves like their pack leaders, rankings, and mating procedures. Just as I was finishing my train of thought a paper landed on my notebook. Hoji and his friend smirked hinting I should open it. Sighing I had to let Hoji know I was off limits to him and his friend. Opening it I skimmed over the words.

**-Yo baby. Nice to see your beautiful face again. **

-Hey there nice to meet someone as gorgeous as you. I'm Chin Yu,

I rolled my eyes and quickly responded. Hoji and Chin looked at me funny and wrote back.

**-When did this happen you were single yesterday when we had lunch.**

**-**Damn honey I know when I'm not wanted.

I smirked at least one of them understood my 'taken'. I just smiled and mouthed a too bad and continued my work. Yeah what a bitch move but, they'll deal I'm sure another girl will catch their attention.

* * *

Escaping through the side doors Ryoka happily ran to the tennis courts. The boys had just finished practicing as the first years were putting away the nets and collecting the balls.

"Hey Kachiro, Horio, and Katsuno." She yelled from behind the chain wall.

"Ah Echizen-sempai."

"Guys I told you Ry-chan was fine,"

"Hai Ry-chan-sempai!" She just sighed in response moving on with another question.

"Guess the guys are done with practice?"

"Hai ano, Ryoma-kun and the others left." Kachiro responded.

"Whys that?'

"Something about sales happing everywhere so Momo-chan-sempai and Eiji-sempai dragged Ryoma-kun away." he stopped and took a breath, "Fuji-sempai and Taka-sempai went too, however Bucho and Oishi-sempai are with Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Mou, those jerks leaving me," Ryoka pouted, "They at least could have sent me a text."

"Gomen sempai." The trio apologized

"Nah, its not your fault I'll just find something else to do. Chao for now" Off she was trying to find something for her amusement.

* * *

/ / / / / / / / AT THE PARK/ / / / / / / /

"Ah! Que bueno!" I exclaimed at the beautiful sight. The trees were full and green, flowers were scattered randomly across the field, and to top it off there was a gorgeous water fountain. "Muy magnifico!"

Walking towards the edge I saw a thousand or more coins laying along the bottom of the fountain. Taking off my shoes I placed my feet in the water, gasping a bit since the water was cold. I stared at my reflection in the water as my feet kicked back and forth causing ripples in the water. Lost in my own world I heard someone's voice call out to me.

"Hey! Girl sitting on the fountain look this way!" Obliging his request I turned my head sideways and looked behind my back. SNAP! A flash caught my attention as the boy took a picture of me. "Perfect~" He purred happily.

"You know you should ask permission from the person your taking pictures of first."

"Gomenazai! The pictures are some much better unplanned though. Your natural pose it just captures your image. Here look."

Glancing at the picture I did agree I didn't look half bad in it. "Yeah, your right a natural pose is a great pose."

"Really so may I have your permission to put it in the newspaper?"

"What for exactly?"

"Oh well there's a premier spot in the paper that recognized everyday people and I think you should be in tomorrows news."

"Well alright do I need to answer anything?"

"Actually just answer this questionnaire." I received his paper and pencil, scribbled my answers on it. Handing it back he smiled.

"Arigato!! You'll see it published tomorrow bye." The mysterious boy ran off as I looked towards the sky. Laughing I couldn't believe I was going to be in the paper tomorrow. My phone buzzed telling me I got a text.

_Where are you?~ Tezuka_

_At the park, got bored waiting for you_

_Ah. Well meet me at the entrance and we'll go out for lunch~ Tezuka_

_K. sounds great!_

Closing my phone I slipped my shoes back on and ran to meet my boyfriend.

* * *

I awaited by the gate for my girlfriend... Girlfriend I smiled slightly, it sounded good to say .

"What do we have here is the great Tezuka smiling?" Oh no the arrogant sound of Hyotei's captain reached my ears.

"You must be mistaken Atobe,"

"Thats right the great Seigaku captain can't afford emotion." I rolled my eyes, if only he knew about Ryoka. Wait scratch that lets avoid him finding out. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm actually meeting up with someone if you must know."

"Ah, so cold must be some loser fan girl that your being forced to meet." He chuckled as I glared slightly. Ryoka was in no way a fan girl or a loser. Of course if he knew that then he might try to charm her.

"Yeah I am so if you don't mind leaving."

"Honto, whats this so eager to get rid of me. She must be something if your afraid of me charming her."

"Atobe-" I was cut off as his phone rang.

"Ne Tezuka I'll have to meet your fan girl some other day I have business to attend to. Lets go Kabaji."

"Uso." He replied as the two walked away. I inwardly sighed happy to see him leaving and just in time. I felt hands around my waist giving me a hug.

"Hi Tezuka-kun." She said happily as I turn to face her.

"Hello." I gave her a quick kiss and pulled her along as I started to walk. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, noticing she was looking up at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Who was that boy you were talking to, he seemed like an annoying bastard to me." Bastard.... not the word I would have chosen but, close enough.

"Ryoka watch your language."

"Sorry I just call them like I see them." She shrugged.

"His name is Atobe, Keigo the captain of Hyotei. He's the best out of 200 and the most arrogant, you should never let your guard down with him."

"Ne, he sounds interesting I wanna play him." Ryoka held a mischievous glint in her eyes, almost like she was excited.

"You just might if your joining us for the tournament." She just smiled as she clasped my hand tighter, "How about here, this place id famous for desserts."

"Hai, ne sweets are my weakness." She rushed into the cafe as I opened the door already up by the display cabinets. My eyes soften at her childishness.

"Bucho~ can I have the strawberry cake it looks so yummy!?"

"Ah. Let's order real food then you can have it after."

"Mou okay." She pouted making my heart skip a beat, though it didn't show from my expressionless face. Walking up to the counter girl we ordered are food and then found a spot to eat.

"Hey Tezuka do you think we should bring the rest of the regulars to the zoo tomorrow I think they would enjoy it."

"They might be a distraction to are project though."

"Nah, well get are information from the zookeepers while the rest go off and look at the other animals. Besides its a nice brake from the non-stop work they do right." She gave me a genuine smile, defiantly hard to resist.

"Ah."

"Yay! The regulars will love this! I'll send them a text now telling them the plans."

She pulled out her touch screen phone and typed the message, then sent it to everyone. She closed her phone just as the food arrived. "Arigato Tezuka, your the best!"

I nodded back as we started to eat.

* * *

Unaware of 2 pairs of eyes watching them the two ate peacefully discussing their questions for the keepers.

"Yushi isn't that Seigaku's Tezuka?" The red head asked stuffing his face with chips.

"Hai and how unusual to see him with a girl, Gakuto I wonder how Atobe will act to this news?" Yushi asked his partner while he took out his phone.

"Tch he'll probably faint from the news, Ne are you sending him a text message."

Yushi nodded as he quickly sent their bucho a text, "Heh, this just got a lot more interesting." Gakuto just smirked back as the two watched the 'couple' chat about a piece of paper that Tezuka held.


	7. At the zoo

_Chirp, Chirp! Chirp, Chirppppppp! CHIRP! CHIR-ACK_

"HA! Nailed it! Score 1 for Ryoka and zero for the birds!" Happily I went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the field trip. Karupin walked casually into the room and hopped onto the pillow that his mistress had yet to thrown out the door.

At school…

"Ho! Ho! Field Trip! Field Trip!" Momo and Eiji yelled repeatedly while hopping around causing a scene. The rest of the group sighed at their usual behavior. Looking towards Tezuka, I noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Holding out a penny I saw him smile slightly.

"I'm just rethinking the idea of having the whole team at the zoo I'm afraid that they'll cause a mess."

"We'll Oishi and Fuji will just watch them while we do our research trust me everything will be alright." Squeezing his hand reassuringly, I pulled him towards the bus.

"Okay everyone's here and let's get going. I expect you to behave-" Ryuzaki-sensei was cut off as she realized no one was paying attention to her.

"Sensei you don't have to worry, honestly, everything will be fine." I said calming her down.

* * *

At the zoo…

Everyone went their separate ways in their respected groups. Ryoka and Tezuka left to do their report, Taka, Fuji, and Oishi went to check out the reptiles first, and Ryoma, Momo, Kaido, and Eiji went to check out the "more hands" on exhibits.

…

Walking along with Tezuka we went to the designated area where we would meet the wolf trainer. He said he would tell us everything about them and even let us take pictures. We were sure to receive an A on the project, which is good since it's half of our grade.

"Good morning you must be Tezuka-kun and Ryoka-chan?"

"Hai, very nice to meet you." We bowed in response.

"Same, I'm Rob. You guys ready to see the wolves."

Excitedly I followed him as Tezuka stayed quiet still connected with my hand. We arrived at the wolf den where little pups waited for us. The momma was in the next cage making sure we wouldn't do anything bad to her babies.

"Awe, how cute there's so small." I picked one up and rubbed my nose to his. "Oh Tezuka you should take notes."

"Already on it." He was writing and the trainer answered all the questions we had for him. I don't know how long we had been there but, all the puppies and I were just about to nap when I heard Eiji scream.

"AHHHHH GET IT OFF! IT WON'T LET GO! NYAAAAAAA" The puppies and I sat up startled while Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who was that?" The trainer asked.

"Unfortunately, he's with us. We should probably help him out." Patting the wolf pups on the head I was sad to leave them.

"Ryoka-chan you know you can always come back to see them."

"Honto, Arigato!"

"Of course! See you later." Hey waved to us while we ran to fix the little problem

…

"EIJI-SEMPAI! CALM DOWN! WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU KEEP RUNNING AROUND." Momo yelled chasing him.

"WELL IF YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA I'LL STOP!"

The rest of the team joined the scene to see two sloths attached to him, one on his arm and the other around his neck. Oishi stopped Eiji by grabbing onto his arm, too bad he picked the arm with the sloths since now he was attached to him too. I sweat dropped oh boy this just got a lot worse.

"Okay how did this happen?" I asked.

"Well it went like this."

_**Flashback**_

"**Oooooo! Momo look what is this?" Eiji leaned in closer.**

"**Sempai I don't think that's a good idea." Ryoma added **

"**Why it's harmless," Eiji spoke to soon as the sloth latched onto his arm "Nya, see he just wants to be friends." Another head popped out from the sloth cage. "Momo look you can have one too."**

"**Haha that's okay sempai and look it seem s to like you better." The other one attached himself to Eiji's arm.**

"**Mou~ guys you need to let me go now." The two sloths only hugged tighter**

"**Mada, mada dane sempai." Ryoma replied with kaidoh's snake hiss.**

"**AHHHHH GET IT OFF! IT WON'T LET GO! NYAAAAAAA"**

_**End Flashback**_

We all sighed at Eiji's mishap.

"Alright I'll get a zoo keeper." Tezuka offered and turned to leave.

Oishi struggled to keep Eiji still, since every time he would squirm the sloths tightened their grip. Tezuka came back with Rob.

"Looks like I should have just followed you two."

"I never expected this to happen, though it's Eiji anything can happen." I responded.

"Hey! NYA! I heard that!" Rob just laughed and pulled out the sloths favorite food and sure enough they let go. Leaving us he put the sloths away in their cages.

* * *

Later on the bus ride home…

"So everyone what did you learn today?" Ryuzaki- sensei asked.

"Giraffes have long purple tongues." Taka started us off.

"There are a lot of endangered species." Inui added.

"There are some animals who love to play with their prey before eating them." Fuji smiled slightly, the group shuddered.

"Kangaroos are great fighters!" Momo happily yelled.

"Tch, there are plenty of poisonous snakes here. Fshhh." Kaidoh replied.

"To watch over everyone more thoroughly." Oishi's mother mode kicked in

"Never to trust Eiji-sempai with things that is okay to touch." Ryoma stated.

"Not my fault! I just learned today that they were clingy."

The bus erupted in laughter.

"And Tezuka?"

"Everything about wolves, including how protective they are." He looked to Ryoka who was fast asleep… and that my girlfriend loves them.

* * *

Okay I hope you like I am so sorry I took like months for this I was totally at a loss forever, until I recently saw people actually liked it and added it to their favorites sooooooo THANKS. You have inspired me to be better with this oh and any suggestion would be fantastic!


	8. Waste a little time with foreplay

So i thank all my readers for reviewing enjoy this chapter!

oh and to answer the question I didn't know you could touch the animals

I say: In my zoo you can and besides Eiji would find a way to get in trouble with other animals without my help haha XD

* * *

**Time to waste with a little foreplay**

I sat on the edge of the fountain enjoying the breeze. It being an early Saturday morning a lot of people crowed the area ready to shop. I looked at my phone,_ Hm; I wonder why Tezuka was taking so long?_ Today happened to be our first date… well if he ever made. I leaned back my head facing the sky with my eyes closed. My phone vibrated. Reaching for my phoned I secretly wished it was Tezuka… I was right but, I twitched.

Sorry, can we reschedule my grandfather and I have an important business meeting to take care of. –Tezuka

Oh really, I presume he just told you about it? -Ryoka

Hai, I am very sorry –Tezuka

It's alright we'll have plenty of dates in the future. –Ryoka

Thank you for understanding –Tezuka

;) Of course –Ryoka

I will txt you when I'm done and I'll go out with you then–Tezuka

Alright c u then 3- Ryoka

Hai-Tezuka

Closing my phone I combed my hair with my fingers. _That boy, he is so lucky I'm accepting. However if it's for his grandfather then it's not that bad. I remember how much he adores his grandfather after all that he's done for him. _I smiled; _maybe I'll bring him a gift!_ Hopping off the fountain I ran to one of the sports stores. Walking over to the outdoor section I knew Tezuka loved mountain climbing so I would just start with that.

_Let's see, grappling hook… No_. _Rope… I think he already has that… Gloves…. That could be a possibility. An outfit… I don't think I have that much money for it… Oh climbing shoes… yeah that along with the gloves will be great!_ Grabbing a pair of the gloves I began comparing the different types. All of them have a good grip guarantee. _But, what if he hates a certain color? _ _Defiantly not a pink guy. _I laughed and decided to pick up the grey and dark blue ones. _Simple and yet bold, just like him. _ Then I was off to find shoes…

Now I was at a loss with the shoes, I don't remember what size he was! Worried I looked around for a work maybe he could help me. And of course, none were around._ Talk about great service!_

"Excuse me miss, would you like some help?"

I turned around; surprised about how close he was I jumped. "Did I scare you?"

"No, just you being in my personal space a little startled me."

"Sorry, my dear." _My dear… who is this guy… Grey hair and a beauty mark, where have I seen him before? _"So do you need any help?"

"Actually I was wondering where all the salesmen went?" He snapped his fingers and several appeared. I rolled my eyes,_ who is this guy?_

"Be in awe of my prowess!"

"Yeah… well thanks." I turned my attention to one of the workers, "May I see the climbing boots with the dark blue and grey design."

"Alright what size?"

I bit my lip, "I think 7s?" (Would be like 9 in girl sizes)

"Right away Miss."

"So who are you buying these for?" The grey headed boy leaned against the shelve giving me a seductive look.

"My boyfriend." I bluntly state.

"Sounds like he has it good, having his girl buy him all his things. You know if you were my girl I would buy you anything you wished for."

_Is he trying to push my buttons?_ "For your information this is the first thing I have ever bought for him! Also it's called a gift!"

"Feisty are we?" He smiled at my challenging look, "Not in awe of my prowess and has strength. I think I found my perfect match." _WHAT!_ I wanted to scream, _I JUST MET YOU!_

"Ne, Atobe? What's taking to long?" A red headed boy yelled coming in with a blue hair boy. _Oh no. ATOBE! The bastard I saw with Tezuka the other day!_"Honto I see you finally found the girl who was in the café with Tezuka."

"What you were there, stalker!" I pronounced, he looked taken back

"No I along with Yuushi saw you! I'm Gakuto!" He shook my hand aggressively, "I'm the best acrobat at Hyoutei!" _Good for you._ Note the sarcasm.

"Oshitari, Yuushi."  
"Pleasure." The guy with my shoes came back, "Oh well, sorry I'm going to leave you now I have to pay." Before they responded I hurried to pay. Stepping out the door I thought I was home free.

"Kabaji, get her! And with that snap I was thrown over the guys shoulder. _Damn, so close! Mou~ Tezuka!_

_**/With Tezuka/**_

"Achoo!" I couldn't help get this feeling that something was wrong. _I hope Ryoka is alright?_ I looked at my phone and my grandfather caught me.

"Kunimitsu is there something you would rather do than spend time with your elderly grandfather?" I sighed, he could be such a controlling man.

"Yadda, I was looking at the time. I think we should move onto the other project."

"Aha, yes." _I'll call her after I'm done with this._

**/Ryoka/**

Resting my head on my hand I watched the sidewalk below me. You think I'd be more worried that I was kidnapped by guys I didn't even know. Is it bad I thought this was kind of funny?

"Ne, Kabaji? Do you think I could sit a different way on your shoulders this is kind of hurting my stomach?' I asked nicely.

"Uso."

"Awesome thanks." Pulling myself I sat on his left shoulder and rested my hand around his head. "Much better."

"So my flower are you willing to be my girlfriend now?"

"Yadda!"

"After you see my tennis skills you'll warm up to me!"

"How do you know I like tennis?"

"Any girl is impressed by a man's skills." He stated like a fact.

"Oh really you must be good to think you can impress me."

"Hn, is that a challenge?"

"Why don't you play me then?"

He stopped walking just as he reached the gates of the extravagant school. He laughed mockingly, "I mere girl beat me."

"Hilarious but, I guess your two teammates did a bad job on telling you who I am."

They all looked at me as I jumped from Kabaji's shoulder.

"I am an Echizen after all."

His eyes sharpened and his grin grew, "Another Echizen, you have to be my girlfriend now!"

"Yadda, let's just play a match."

"Fine will play, and then if I win you are mine!"

"If I win, you will give up on me."

"DEAL" We yelled at the same time.

_**/Game and Match: **__** Atobe V. Ryoka**__**/**_

The sun glistened while the silence of the courts prepared the two for an all out tennis match. Both have something on the line and their prides would never let them lose.

"Ladies first to serve."

"I don't need a handicap why don't we spin." Taking the racket she borrowed she held out to spin.

"Call it"

"Rough." It landed on rough, Atobe to serve

"One set match Atobe, Kiego to serve." The ref called.

"You're going to regret it, babe!" He called as he served. Ryoka's eyes focused on the ball sending an ace his way.

"Love-15"

"I do my best when I'm trapped!"

"Oh really?" He served acing her back.

"15 all"

"Then it's a war!"

"HAI!" Ryoka and Atobe happily raced around the court proving that to the other non regulars that they were a force to be recon with. The other seven regulars murmured with each other.

"I can't believe he's trying to play for real?"

"Well it is that brat's daughter."

"I would play against her too, I want a date!"

"Gakuto really you don't have a change."

"ZzZ…..ZzZ…. Go Atobe…. ZzZ"

"Shishido she's great!"

"Hn, I guess Otori."

_**/With Tezuka/**_

I was happily done with grandfather's work and he let me go. Dialing Ryoka's number I waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Ryo-" My voice was caught off by a male ones, "Yuushi?"

"Hai."

"Why do you have Ryoka's phone?"

"You should come to Hyoutei now!" _Atobe got to her_…

"I'll be there in a few… Why is she there?"

"It's better if you come see for yourself."

"Aha." I hung up, making my way through the house.

"Kuni! What's wrong?" My mom called

"Nothing I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, well bring your girlfriend too! You promised us dinner with her."

"Hai." _Oh I'll be bringing her back._ I grabbed my bag and ran to the train station…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! (Don't hate me XD) see you next time when we see if Ryoka wins or has to suffer the fate of losing and being Atobe's girlfriend! Rate and message me Ja-ne! **


	9. A day full of surprises

Thank you all for reviewing! Special thanks to Zebon Zakura!  Invisible-gurl and Diaaan!

Oh and as sorry for startling you with that! Honestly I knew I did something wrong and what do you know I did so thanks for pointing it out! I changed it too, so hopefully it is corrected now!

Anyways my dear audience, enjoy!

* * *

**A day just full of surprises**

**Tezuka POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My girlfriend was actually tied with Atobe. She's amazing, her tennis skills beyond what I thought. I mean she sees an Echizen but, for a girl to be tied with Atobe was great. So hopefully I would have to play against him to win her back. That idiot did he honestly think he could get away with just taking her like that.

"Ne, Atobe I hope you're ready to give up on me!" I heard her yell as she served.

"Never my dear!"

"Fine, then this will straighten you out!" Atobe missed the ball as she stood triumphant on the other side of the net.

"1-0 Echizen-chan to lead" The ref called out.

"Sugio! She actually might beat Atobe." Turning my head I saw Shishido looking amazement.

"I can't believe my own team doesn't have my back." Atobe yelled in response.

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Well see what you meant after you run 40 laps!" Shishido gulped. Atobe looked to the observers and snapped his fingers.

"ATOBE! LET'S GO ATOBE! ATOBE'S NUMBER ONE!" I pinched the bridge of my noise. Of course, they would do anything for him.

"You beat me with cheering I'll admit," Ryoka smirked, "But, let's see you back it up."

"HAHAHA! You'll regret that! WALTZ TOWARDS DESTRUCTION!"

"7 all"

"Don't let your guard down." I told her, she looked surprised.

"Tezuka! When did you get here?"

"Why does it matter?" I heard Atobe yell, "You'll be my girl soon!"

"Never!" She returned the ball with a fiery passion, and he missed it.

The game continued on with silence, becoming too consumed in their match. I watched as Ryoka brought out a new move. Jumping up she twirled hitting the ball with the back of her racket, sending it in a reverse spin. The ball landed on the other side however from the way it landed was sent back into the net. She landed with grace as Atobe looked puzzled.

The match went on for another hour and finally Ryoka had enough and pulled out a drop shot. Atobe raced towards it but, ended up missing it by an inch.

"Game and Match Echizen, Ryoka 7games to 6!" The ref announced and the crowd was silent no gasps, no response.

"Atobe good match." Ryoka hopped the net to shake his hand.

"You too." He took her hand, my eyes widen. Atobe pulled her into a hug and lifted her chin. "I think I shall take you anyways." I was just about to bust through the gate when I saw Ryoka shove his face out of the way.

"No! You idiot I won! Remember you have to give up on me!"

"Yes you're right." He let go of her and walked back to his bench, I then went on the court to grab Ryoka and head home.

"Tezuka!" I looked at Atobe, "You have a good catch, make sure you keep a good eye on her. Or else some might take her away from you."

"That will never happen." And with that I took Ryoka away with me….

**/Back with Atobe/**

"So Atobe are you really going to give up just like that?" Yuushi called out to me.

"Of course not, she'll love me soon enough," I flashed a smile and turned to the rest of the crowd, "Because I AM THE KING" With a snap the cheering started again.

"ATOBE'S NUMBER ONE, ATOBE'S NUMBER ONE!"

**/Tezuka and Ryoka/**

Tezuka offered a piggy back ride to the now exhausted Ryoka.

"What were you think in challenging him?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! He took me as a hostage!"

"You let your guard down!"

"No! I was trying to get you a nice gift and he butted in!" Tezuka softened up.

"Is that what's in the bag?"

She yawned and tightened her grip around his neck, just like a hug.

"I thought I would be nice because I thought your grandpa was making you do something hard and it would cheer you up." Ryoka's voice grew soft.

"You didn't have to, you are all I need." Ryoka kissed his cheek snuggling against him.

"Awe, I know. I am amazing." Tezuka chuckled at her ego.

"Yes, well I have a surprise. My mom wants you over for dinner."

"What! But, I'm all sweaty and tired! I go like this!"

"I know that's why I thought we would stop by your place."

"Good idea…" She trailed off, "Oh no."

"What."

"My dad, he is going to harass you like crazy."

"I think all manage, if I can deal with Atobe anyone's a breeze.

"If you say so."

**/At the house/**

"Mama I'm home!" I called out through the house.

"Ah my little girl, welcome. Oh who's this?"

"Mom this is Tezuka, Kunimitsu. My boyfriend."

"Very nice to meet you." Tezuka bowed in respect.

"Oh so this is the boy I have heard so much about! You are the captain of the team am I right?

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh so you have to deal with both of my children, hope they're not too much of a handful."

"Mom! I am not a pain it's all Ryo-nii! Speaking of him where is he?"

"Outside, with your father, playing tennis." I rolled my eyes.

"Should have guessed. Oh we're going upstairs, I have to get ready. Tezuka's family has invited me to dinner."

"If that is fine with you ma'am."

"Oh heavens yes! As long as you behave."

"When do I not mom?" She laughed and went back into the kitchen, leading Tezuka to my room I made told to wait here until I took my shower.

Going into the bathroom I prepared the water. Stripping with ease I stepped in. _Ugh, man do I reek; well I did have a two hour match with Atobe. He may be egotistic but, that guy can sure play. He has amazing power, I bet Tezuka's better though. I recall that Atobe won against him but, he had a bad shoulder._ Shampooing my hair I almost stopped. _Must have been pretty bad_… I shook my head, _He's all better now I shouldn't worry._ Finishing up with cleaning myself I stepped out… _Dammit, my clothes are in my room_… I sighed, guess I was going to go out their and get them.

Opening the door I noticed that Tezuka was looking at my pictures.

"Hey are you-" He's sentenced almost immediately stopped. _Guess he's never seen a girl in a towel before._

"Sorry my clothes are out here." Sheepishly I walked over to the drawer. "Oh! Since I'm out here could you help decide on what I should where their."

"Aha" He replied with a little blush across his face, I smirked._ Super cutie! _I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big kiss. He returned it gladly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips are so soft very kissable. Taking it a step further I pushed him slightly he must of caught on because, he picked me up and placed me on the desk. I never knew this side of Tezuka, I mean he's not rough at all he was nice and gentle yet, and he still had all the power. I came upon a devilish idea. Making my way to his neck I decided to leave him a hickey. Moving his collar back I made sure I was nice enough so that he could hide it.

"Hey Sis! Do you ha-" THUD Stopping what I was doing I looked at my fallen brother. I tilted my head.

"Oops, guess it was too much for him to walking on us making out." Tezuka blushed at my comment. "What, too blunt."

"Just a little…"

"You enjoyed it though." He nodded giving me one last kiss. Looking at the mirror he twitched at the purple mark I left.

"Did you have to do this?"

"Yes, at least I gave it in a spot that you can hide it!"I giggled, "So what should I wear?"

**/A little while later/**

Finally ready the two set out to Tezuka's house. Ryoka thought she would have never made it. First she had to calm down her brother after he woke up from his little 'episode'. Making it up to him she promised that they would play a match as soon as she came back, with a kiss on his forehead she left him. Then her annoying father came to confront the boyfriend. Being a dad, he had a million questions for him. Luckily her mom came in the middle of the 20 question game and shut him. Ryoka kissed them both good-bye and left before anything could be done.

"I'm kind of nervous Tezuka"

"Why, my mom is going to love you."

"Actually, I'm more worried about your grandfather, he means so much to you and I want him to like me too." Tezuka stopped her kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't let your guard down and you'll be fine." She couldn't help but to laugh, feeling slightly better. Incasing her hand with his she walked with more confidence…


	10. Family dinner

Sorry for the late chapter and excuse the grammer errors. Anyways enjoy as usual! Review suggestions!

* * *

I gulped at the tension in the air, it's funny I now have personal evidence of where Tezuka gets his stoic nature from. Grandpa and dad just alike, scary, however, mom and her cheerfulness is just as scary. Still, it's to be expected, there are families that are more orderly than mine.

"So dear, how are you doing in your academics?"

"Very well, I make sure my school work comes first so I can fulfill my dreams of being an accomplished chemist."

"Ah, well, look ouji-san Kunimitsu has found him a smart girl." She smiled in delight. I believe I have approval from her now.

"Yes and I heard from him that you are also into sports?"

"Tennis is my passion as well, I take pride in the sport however, tennis is very enjoyable and you learn from it." He nodded putting a piece of meat into his mouth. Alright two out of three, I just have to impressive grandpa Tezuka and all is well in the world.

Expectantly I waited for his grandfather to test me as well. He didn't ask anything he was quiet and observant, I guess I was going to have to ask him something.

"So I hear from Tezuka you have a famous collection of bonsai trees that are very magnificent." As soon as I asked that I wish I didn't, the room seemed to darken with anxiousness. He set his utensils down wiping his mouth with his napkin and placing it on the table. Getting up he looked at me.

"Yes, let us go see them."

"Grandfather I will come accompany you and Ryoka."

"No, stay here it will just be us."

I looked at Tezuka telling him I was going to be fine and walked to join him.

I gazed at his little trees, they're very impressive. He has a lot in his garden and he takes pride in them. Just like the whole family, they are prideful in everything they do.

"Why do you act so interested in my grandson?"

"I'm sorry sir but, you must be mistaken act? Tezuka is a great boyfriend and I like the relationship we have."  
"Yes, for now. I know you girls I was once young. They like new and interesting things yet, when they become boring they throw them away." My hands tightened into a fist, how dare he say that, I am not like those girls.

"I am not like those other girls. Tezuka has a great personality and is a person I believe I will be in amazement my whole life and never tire."

"Oh really then why do you still call him Tezuka and he calls you by your first name?"

"I am half American and I am use to everyone calling me Ryoka. Besides if I were to be called Echizen it would be like him talking with my younger brother." My stone cold gaze dropped realizing I shouldn't retaliate.

"Sir, I never meant to disrespect you in any way. I just want you to like me. You are everything to Tezuka and that admiration that he gives you is amazing. Please forgive my tone, I meant everything I just said never the less, I should have said it more polite." I bowed asking for forgiveness.

"Okay." I stood up.

"Okay?"

"I believe you, I never would have thought I met someone with this much passion in her dating my grandson."

"I'm an Echizen, we are known for this."

"I can tell. Let us get back to the rest of them. I bet they are waiting for us."

Happily I followed him back into the house more relieved and feeling I had been accepted in the family. My mood felt good and nothing could ruin this

Spoke to soon. It was pouring outside and there was no way of getting home. I was stuck in a new house I had never been overnight before and I still had to keep my cool around Tezuka's family. Oh man I was not prepared for this; I expected to keep my composure for a maximum of three hours not overnight. It was only seven so I was sure that I was to join the family and do something before we all went to bed.

"Ryoka honey, are you alright you're looking pale."

"Fine, I guess I'm staying the night."

"Of course, let me just talk with your parents they'll understand since the weather has turned bad."  
"Okay." I gave her the number and sat on the couch as she talked with my mother.

"Uh-huh… Oh no problem… She will be fine… Of course, it would be our pleasure to watch over her… Alrighty…. Bye." She hung up the phone giving me a smile. "Like I said everything is taking care of so relax."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me mom."

"Mom? I don't know I mean isn't it a little too soon to be calling you that."

"I know it's early in the relationship but, my Kuni has a good eye for picking girls. I can see you won't be going anywhere for a while. Even grandfather agrees."

"Really, I mean how do you know? Did he tell you anything?"

"No the look on his face gave it away, he was scowling a little less than usual so, it was a safe guess to say he likes you." I laughed with her.

"Thanks."

"No problem dear. You remind me of me when I was younger. Full of spunk and ready for anything."

"How did you end up married to Tezuka's father?"

"Oh, just like you two. Young in love and we had a lot of things in come." She sat me down on the couch as she finished her story. "We both were interested in business. So our classes intertwined in each others. Well, one day we had to be partners for our most important grade of the year. My darling husband thought I was a dumb girl and I thought he was just an air-head girl, we fought for the most part."

"I can't believe he was like that he looks strict now."

"Yeah, he was strict but, more outgoing. Anyways, I was walking home from the library and a bunch of older; high school boys thought it would be fun to bother me.

My mouth gaped open. "They didn't do anything bad to you did they?"

"Oh heavens no, just before anything bad happened my husband rush to the rescue and from them on I was hooked." She giggled like a school girl and I smiled happily, another thing about Mrs. Tezuka, a huge romantic! We heard a cough and I turned to see both Tezuka and his father standing there.

"I see you're exaggerating again."

"I am not! You're still embarrassed to admit that you're just as big of a romantic as I am!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, so that's where Tezuka gets that from.

"Dear, I think we should leave Kunimitsu and Ryoka alone and finish some other things."

"Oh, okay!" She walked over to her husband and they walked into the other room.

Tezuka joined me on the couch as we watched T.V for a while, until I thought of something.

"So, Tezuka. What are we going to do about sleeping tonight?

"I think we have to share. We left our extra bedding outside and as you know it's raining so we can't use that now."

"Alright, I don't mind sharing it's just like sleeping with Ryoma-nii. Although you're my boyfriend instead of my brother. Another question what about pajamas?"

"You can wear some of my clothes they'll be big but, It's better than sleeping in what you're wearing now."

"Okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two had changed into different clothes. Tezuka gave Ryoka sweat pants and a t-shirt to wear to bed. Slipping under the covers the two listened to the rain against the window.

"You know I think today went well for you skipping out on our date." Ryoka smirked slightly as Tezuka turned to her.

"I could have done without Atobe interfering and threatening to take you."

"Yes, well, I whopped him in tennis he shouldn't cause us anymore trouble."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Ryoka rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll beat him again. I just noticed you had your glasses off." She cupped his cheek giving him a kiss, "Your eyes are just as intense as they are with the glasses in front of them."

"Aha you're they only one who get to see me without them."

"I like that privilege." Ryoka yawned loudly, "Night Kunimitsu." Turning her back to him she was afraid that saying his first name wasn't the right move.

"Good night Ryoka." Tezuka pulled her back and made her comfortable as well as him before they both feel asleep.


End file.
